Far Away
by Try Me
Summary: What I had thought I had wanted more than anything, caused me to lose what meant everything.


What I had thought I had wanted more than anything, caused me to lose what meant everything.

* * *

Seems so long since I've been in this town. The last time I was here was graduation. I kept in touch with a few people, but I had to go. It's not that I wanted to, God knows how I wanted to stay. I had a free ride through life, I'd have been a fool to not jump on it.

I Elizabeth McGuire was offered a record deal as soon as my graduation from high school was completed. Of course I didn't just get my high school diploma, that would have been dumb, everyone knows how bumpy the music business is. I had also been accepted to Juliard to improve my vocals. The only thing that I deeply regret was having to tell my two best friends that I was leaving. That day sticks in my mind all the time.

* * *

"Guys, I have something to tell you." I nervously told my lifelong friends while we were in my room.

"What is it Liz, you seem scared." Miranda said locking into my eyes.

"Well, guys I am scared because this could change everything." I whispered.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, speak up, nothing could be that horrible that youd think that we would hate you." Gordo said grabbing my had and kissing it while throwing his other arm around my shoulders.

"Okay just promise to hear me out and know what a great oppourtunity this is for me." I rambled putting off the inevitable. "Okay guys, I got accepted to Juliard, and then I also have a huge record deal, and I really think I'm going to accept both."

"Lizzie, this is incredible, me and you in New York together! You got my back and I got yours!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yeah Liz, it's great. You should really go for it." Gordo stated removing his arm from my shoulders. "I'll be right back okay." He said walking to the door.

* * *

Although we knew we would be leaving, Gordo to USC for film school and photography, and Miranda to NYU for fasion design. I guess me leaving was still a shocker, they both thought that I'd got to USC and continue my acting and photography. I never thought in a million years that Juliard would want me, but they did, and that was almost 4 years ago. I have my first album debut in a couple of weeks and I couldn't be more excited. Now I'm on my way home to celebrate with my parents, Miranda, and Gordo. Also the most important reason for my return, is Mirandas wedding. I'm her maid of honor, so it's important that I be there.

While we were in New York, Miranda reconnected with none other than Lawerence Tudgemen, and now afer a rock solid relationship of 2 and a half years, they are getting married. No one could be happier together than those two. I of course dated in college, but in the end I was too busy for anything serious. After graduation David and I decided to slow down and just be friends after being together for four years, so we could grow up and see who we are without each other. Although we talk on the phone once a week, this would be the first time I've seen him since high school. To be totally honest, I'm more than a little nervous.

My mind had finally settled down when I pulled up into my old driveway. I was finally home after 4 years. Wonder how much has changed.

"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, is that you? Hope you brought that guitar of yours young lady cause you have some singing to do tonight, then maybe some explaining."

"Gee mom, I was hoping for maybe a little oh I don't know how about 'Lizzie oh my goodness, your really here,' then maybe a way too tight embrace followed by, 'Are you eating right? You look thin.' "

"Well, you know what you get for assuming huh."

"Yeah yeah, I make an ass out of you and me." I answered getting my guitar out of the backseat.

"Okay sweetie, now come here and let me get a look at you." She said holding her arms out for a hug.

After a quick shower and a rundown of the lyrics of my first single, mom finally let go of me for a little while to go get fitted for my dress. I was running a little late which I had expected to. I really hadn't expected to make it at all today, but low and behold mom had a luncheon to attend with the Sanchezs, Gordons, and Tudgemens celebrating Miranda and Larry's engagement.

As I was runing up the walkway to Miranda house I tripped over a hose on the sidewalk and would have hit the ground if it wasn't for two strong arms catching me at the last moment and pulling me into their embrace.

"I knew I should have moved that hose when I was walking up the drive. Some things never change huh Liz?" An all to familiar voice asked.

"I guess your right David, you'd think that after attending a school well known for graceful students, I'd have learned not to be so clumsy." I answered not moving from his hold.

"Well, Liz, you can't change what life dealt you. Now, can you step back a bit so I can get a look at you. Who knows what four years might have done to you. You might have some weird deformity that I hadn't noticed before."

"Shut up David, I bet the time didn't change you one bit, your still probably short with a-" I was taken aback by what I saw as I stepped back a couple of steps. The time sure had done Gordo some good. He had taken to working out it seemed, because he had the most beautiful abs I had ever seen on a man and had grown from 5'4 to 6'2. Time had certainly done him well.

"Well about time something had hit you speechless, Lizzie, I've got to run home and get my tux for the wedding, Think you'll still be here when I get back?"

"I most certinly will Gordon. You better be ready for the fight too buddy, Don't think I've forgetten the deal."

"How could you? Miranda always told us it would happen."

"Yeah, but since when has anything she swore to actually cme true?" I yelled down the drive to him.

"I know McGuire, but watch your back!" He yelled back as he shut his door.

"Elizabeth! How dare you bad mouth the bride to be." Miranda called from her doorway "Your lucky I just had a manicure or I'd tackle you to the ground."

"Mandy! So good to see you again! I missed you so much!" Although in reality it had only been a few days since we'd seen each other.

"Yeah, suck up now that you know I've got the dirt." She retorted and walked inside."Come on lets see if I fixed the seams this time."

Miranda had spent special time working on my dress for the wedding. She had designed hers during a project a few years into school and only had a few modifications to make on it to ready it for her big day. She always knew what she wanted for her, but since I was her best friend she let me pick out what I wanted to wear and gave me a little power by deciding the colors of other things. She had asked me to sing a few songs at her wedding and I couldn't refuse. Of course I had requested a few favors in return, and she had gladly agreed to arrange it.

"So, I think that it's absolutely acheived perfection!" She exclaimed then looked up at who walked in the door. "What do you think Gordo?" She continued smiling.

"She's absolutely stunning." He replied whilst gaping. "You wouldn't think that there was a klutz underneath all that." He said breaking his eyes away from my figure. "Thanks for sewing my button on by the way." He said to Miranda.

"No problem, what would you two be without me huh?" She questioned us.

"Well, I'd have to look for a new seamstress." Gordo replied

"And I'd have alot smaller wardrobe and have to pay for over half my clothes."

"Thats right! And now I'm the bride to be and I have to go to the luncheon my parents are throwing, so sorry you guys can't come, but you'd just be bored anyway. Maybe you two could do something together, just like old times."

"Sorry, but I promised to finish something for my mom before the wedding." Gordo answered

"Yeah, besides I've got to go. See you tonight Miranda okay. Got to go practice my songs for the wedding!" I said running out of the room.

* * *

I layed on the bed in my old bedroom staring at the ceiling. I was trying to memorize the words to the songs Miranda had picked for me to sing for her. Tomorrow was the big day and I didn't have alot of timeto goof off with. In a couple of hours we had rehearsal and then we were done until tomorrow morning. Getting frusterated I picked up my guitar and began to strum the cords of my soon to be first single. I had poured my heart out into this song and I just knew it would hit people where it hurts. This was exactly how I felt and the only way I knew how to express it. I had just finished the last verse when I heard a knock at the door.

"Liz, is it safe to enter?" Gordo asked from the other side.

"Yeah sure, you didn't hear that did you?"

"No, just heard your voice, but I couldn't make out the words. Is it top secret or something?"

"Sort of, you'll hear it tomorrow, I promise."

"Oh ok, wow being here brings back alot of memories. Remember prom night?"

"Yeah, we thought our paerents were nuts, but it turns out they just trusted us more than we realized."

"Yeah, that was the best night of my life. Remember the pact."

"I haven't thought about that for long time, but I guess I did stay true to it, because your in my thanks and praises in the album."

"That wasn't what I was talking about Lizzie,the pact we made about if Miranda got married first."

"Oh yeah, because we both swore it wouldn't happen."

"Yeah, because we thought that-"

"Lizzie we're leaving for rehearsal, see you there right." Matt called from the living room.

"Yeah, right behind you." I called back, "Come one Gordo, or we're going to be late and Miranda will fire us both."

"She might be able to fire you, but it'll take a litte convincing on Larry to get him to fire me."

"Oh shut up and let's get a move on." I said grabbing my guitar and leaving him behind.

"Hey, wait I'm driving."

* * *

"Okay, Larry you stand here at the altar and wait for the enchanted beauty."

"Wow, it's such a hard job I don't think I can remember how to do it." Larry replied sarcasticly to the planner.

"You know, I didn't know we raised a smartass." Mrs. Tudgeman announced to the small group.

"Anyway, This will be when the music starts and then the grooms parents Lawrence Sr. and Janice march up the aisle, followed by flower girl Leigh and ring bearer Malcolm march up the asile, then the music changes and the brides maids and grooms men march in." She continued undetered.

" First will be Amanda and Josh, then Taylor and Ryan, then Trish and Calvin, Then the maid of honor Elizabeth and best man David." She answered looking up from her list. "Where are Elizabeth and David?"

"We're here, sorry we're late. Had to make a last minute stop." Gordo apologized to an unhappy wedding planner.

"Let's hope you don't do this at showtime." She stated deadpanned and I had to stiffle a laugh. "Ms. McGuire, maybe you could tell me whats so funny."

"Uhm... well... uhm..." I looked to Gordo for help and he just smiled at me and I couldn't contain my laughter any longer.

"Are you sure this is the one you want as your maid of honor? I'm sure that there is someone more suitable." She asked Miranda.

"No, she's just lost her mind, and if I replace her I'd have to hire a new singer."

"Gee, I feel the love here, but maybe I would be more apt to control myself at showtime." I said dropping to my knees and throwing my hands in the air yelling "Superstar!"

Gordo then joined me on the floor in a fit of laughter that apparently only we shared. Because when the laughter was finished we realized that we were receving death glares from those all around.

"Okay then, so David and I walk up the aisle next." I asked sheepishly.

"Not walk McGuire, you march, and then when you reach the last row of seats up front you separate and you stand on the left and he stands just behind Lawerence on the right. Then you both face the front and watch the bride float up the aisle towards you."

The rest of rehearsal wasn't quite as eventful as we felt we had misbehaved to the extreme. I guess only Gordo and I had an appreciation for the magic of the movie Superstar. When I had decided that I was going into the arts Gordo and I had declared that we must act out that part at any random moment. Obviously, I had chosen the wrong one.

After the rehearsal of doom was finished, Miranda, Larry, Gordo and I had proceeded to the nearest bar and sat at a table sipping drinks careful to not get trashed. It was then that we had decided to reveal why we were late to the rehearsal.

"You know we would have been on time if we hadn't stopped to pick up your gift." I announced as Miranda was preparing to lash into us again aout our tardiness to one of the most important days of her life.

"Yeah, we figured it would be safer to give to you now instead of when your families would be watching. That way they don't totally hate us." Gordo replied coming to my defense

"Well, I think you guys have some respect to earn back after that scene you made at rehersal. My mom thinks we need new friends asap." Larry said

"Sorry, but you know you'll get your revenge, and besides it's gift time." I announced bringing a gift out from under the table. "Unless of course you give one of us the keys so we can store it in your honeymoon suite."

"Nice try slick, hand it over." Miranda replied snatching the bag from my hands. "Oh my god is that what I think it is?"

"Yes mam, top of the line fresh off the press." I told her smiling

"I thought you didn't have any copies to give out yet." Miranda questioned pulling out a copy of my CD.

"I made a few phone calls and you are indeed the first to recieve a copy my dear friend. Although yours is indeed one of a kind. The others will have a few slight differnces that I will let suprise you when you recieve a copy of the actual one on the market."

"Miranda, theres more in there babe." Gordo told her as she was starting to tear up.

"Oh, yes of course. Lets see. Oh my god I didn't even know this existed." Miranda cried bringing out a photograph of the four of us at prom.

"Well, my mom took the picture, but theres more to it than that open it up." Gordo said watching her. She tugged at the frame to find that it was an album of pictures from when we all first met to just a few days ago. In the last slot in the album it had a note written to them about the meaning of the pictures and that we'd always remain friends. Gordo and I had decided to share ourtalents with Miranda to show our differences and so that we knew they'd be put to good use that way if we never accomplished anything else, we knew that our number one fan would always be happy. We also added labels for Miranda to put on her clothes. Her fashion line was debuting in a few weeks and she hadn't found one she thought was good enough for her clothes. Gordo and I put our heads together and made one that we knew was absolutely perfect and worthy of having our friends name on it. There were also a few items that would spice up the romance in the bedroom in the bag, but those were the ones that touched Miranda the most. A short while later we called it a night. Miranda and Larry decided since we were late for rehersal, then we would stay with them so we wouldn't be late for the wedding.

"Remember you have my shirt Miranda." A slightly buzzed Gordo told her as Larry was helping him into the passenger seat of his car.

"I know David, be over first thing to get them okay."

"Will do. Goodnight Lizzie my sweet, we shall meet at dawn and subcome to the evil wedding planners wishes." He giggled out the car window. I looked to Miranda to see why she wasn't laughing then noticed she was too busy in Larrys embrace to notice the world around her. I was so happy for her yet envyed her so much at the same time. Feeling lonely, I walked over to Gordo to see what was flowing through his mind abut Mirandas happiness.

"Hey Gordo, think that we should tone it down tomorrow?"

"Nah, Miranda loves us and wouldn't have us any other way, thats why were the supporting actors in her world tomorrow."

"Yeah I suppose your right. You ever..." I couldn't think of how to phrase my next question.

"It should have been us." He announced interrupting my thoughts. "You know, I hadn't thought about that in a while, but yeah, it should have been us. We should have been there, but life is funny that way. It never turns out how you think it will."

"Gordo, you know that I-"

"Shh don't Lizzie, let me keep my thoughts about us. At least for tonight okay." He said giving me a pleading look. I leaned into the car to give him a good night kiss on the cheek. I was shocked when he turned his head and leaned into it so we were lip to lip. "Good night Liz see you in the morrow."

"Elizabeth, let's get move on! I need my beauty sleep!" Miranda called from a distance.

I looked into Gordos eyes one last time for the night. "Good night Gordo, see you in the morrow." I said breaking the silence and walked towards Mirandas car.

* * *

"Girls, time to get a move on!" Mrs Sanchez exclaimed the next morning. "David is on his way to get his shirt and then we gotta get to the hair dressers, Then Lizzie's manicure afterwards, then..." I had tuned out, not that I didn't care about Mirandas day, the memories of the night before had flooded my brain and I couldn't believe the turn things had taken.

"Lizzie, are you listening to me? Oh well, you need to get some clothes on unless you want David to see you in your unmentionables" Mrs. Sanchez called leaving the room.

"Liz, am I dreaming, or did my mom jut say it's my wedding day and Gordos on his way over?" Miranda asked.

"I think thats what she said. and if thats the case then we-"

"Girls 5 minutes then I'm sending him in there." Mrs. Sanchez interuppted.

"Guess we weren't dreaming." I finished then quickly jumped up and pulled on some clothes over my underwear.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, in a tizzy, runs around and makes me dizzy never thought I'd see her-"

"You finish that and your a dead man Gordon."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have over slept."

"Well, you shouldn't have let girls rip the buttons off your shirts"

"Well, thats a problem we don't have the time to get involoved in, and do you mind taking my shirt off? I do have plans to wear it today, and I happen to know you actually plan on wearing something that covers a little more, but isn't quite as sexy as the sight I see now. By the way, please tell me you have a bra on under there or I'm going to go absoulutely insane."

"Sorry, I just grabbed the first thing I found when I heard you were on your way up." I apologized realizing all I had on his dress shirt and my panties

"Thats fine, need me to turn around so you can grab something else?" He questioned looking me up and down.

"Theres a problem there too, Miranda's all packed to move in with Larry and the clothes I wore last night are in the dryer hence why I grabbed your shirt in the first place." I answered embarassed.

"Well, we do have a problem. I need my shirt and you don't want me to see you naked. Hmm decisions, decisions. Okay I'm going to give you the shirt off my back, and you in turn take that off when I turn my back and put this one on." He anounced throwing his shirt to me

"You got a deal Gordon." I replied beginning to unbutton

"Well I hope so, cause I don't think you'll go for the other one I had planned." He said turning his back

"You never know." I whispered in his ear.

"What!" He exclaimed turning around. "Tease, see you later okay."

"Alright Gordo."

* * *

After getting primmed, papmpered, and beautified, it was time to head to the church where Miranda would be entering a Sanchez and leaving a Tudgeman. Never thought I'd say that, but I couldn't be happier for her to have found someone like Larry. He truely loves her, and would never let her down. I just hope that some day I would have someone loves me like he loves her.

The bridesmaids were already dressed when I arrived and Mrs. Sanchez was helping Miranda, but having to wipe tears away every once in a while. I asked if I could help and I was told to get dressed and make sure the bouquets were the right ones and to give them to the bridesmaids. I had finished putting my gown on and added a few finishing touches before looking myself over in the mirror. I had to say Miranda definatly had her talent nailed. My dress was superb and I couldn't look better in it. We had decided that the colors in the wedding would be black and red on the brides maids and I and white and red on her and the flower girl. So while the black was slimming, the red brought out different features about me and I couldn't really believe it was me I was seeing in the mirror with my blond curls and fair skin amongst the darker colors. This is definately going to be a killer night.

I wandered down to the cooler in the back of the church to get the bouquets and flower petals. On my way back to Miranda, I caught site of the grooms men and Larry and even they were looking sharp and ready to go.i continued on my way to deliver the bouquets when I lost my footing and was on my way to crashing down.

"Lizzie, we really have to quit meeting like this." Gordo said catching me before disater struck.

"You I know, but then what would you do in your spare time?"

"Hmm thats a tuffy seeing how much free time I would have."

"Hey you make it sound like I fall all the time." I stated,"Shut up Gordo." I finished realizing that it was the truth."

" Too easy, anyway need some help with that?"

"Only if you aren't busy and your absolutely ready. Don't want the wedding planner to attack us again." I said handing him the bigger box.

"Yeah, who knows what the repercusions would be this time." He replied.

"Hmm, maybe fifty marches up the asile." I said as I opened the door.

"You know Liz, I really missed this." He said as he put the box down. "Look, I gotta go. I'll catch you later okay."

"Yeah, I missed this too." I replied letting him out.

I handed out the bouquets to the brides maids and gave the basket with the petals to one of them to hand to the flower girl when the time came. Then walked back to Miranda and her mom in the back room.

"Wow you look even more beautiful than you did when you first made it."

"Thanks Lizzie, Thanks for everything. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go get you married."

After getting all the last minute details in place, the wedding planner walked in checked all of us out and sent the others out to line up.

"Almost time sweetie, I'm oing to go find your father. Lizzie, we'll knock when it's your turn."

"Okay Mrs. Sanchez. You ready Randa?"

"Lizzie, This is the most important day in my life. Why am I doing this? I'm doing it for the right reasons huh?"

"Shh," I cooed. "It's okay sweetie, you love him, and I know he loves you. It's all going to be okay. It's a little late to be getting cold feet."

"But what if-"

"Shhh,no what if's, do you think you can live without him?"

"No." She cried.

"Then it's settled Randa. Your going to marry the man you love and the man that loves you."

About that time Mrs. Sanchez knocked on the door and entered followed by her husband. "Ready girls?"

"As ready as can be huh Miranda."

"Lets get me married!" She exclaimed linking her arms with her parents.

The ceremony went off without a hitch you wouldn't know that there were such goof balls in the wedding party until they all pulled out sunshades after the cermony was completed and danced their way out of the church to the reception area. Miranda had never looked happier and Larry couldn't keep the smile off his face. It was time for the bride and grooms first dance so I took my place on stage and sang "From This Moment" to the happy couple. A little bit later Miranda was ready for the father daughter dance and had me sing "Wind Beneathe My Wings". Gordo and I were dancing when Miranda and Larry asked to cut in.

"If your going to do it, nows the time. We're about to cut the cake and she wants to see how it turns out before we leave." Larry whispered to me.

"Do you think he'll get it?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

"Alright then, let's get ready." I replied walking to the stage.

"Hello everyone!" I spoke into the microphone. "Glad to see your all having a good time, Well, Miranda asked me to debut my first single at her wedding, and being as this is her special day, I can't tell her no. So anyway, I'd like to dedicate this song to someone who is very special to me and has a special place in my heart. Hopefully, they'll know who they are soon enough."

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know  
You know, You know_

_That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming that you'll be with me  
And you never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you I'll withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I wont give up  
'Cause you know  
You know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
Never let me go_

I finished with my heart beating faster than ever, now was the moment of truth. Did he know that I was willing to give it all for him? That he was all that mattered now? The band had finished playing and I hadn't caught sight of him yet. I turned around to walk off stage and disappear into the crowd when I ran into a muscular build.

"How are you going to cut it if you keep running into things?" He asked holding me close

"How am I going to cut it if I dont have you there to catch me when I fall?" I asked looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry I left."

"Don't be, it made us realize how special our love truely is. That it really was meant to be because we came back to each other."

"Gordo, I love you

"Shh, I already know." He replied placing his lips on mine. "I love you too."

The reception continued on around us, but we were oblivious to anything but each other for the moment. Over the last 4 years we had lost each other, but we finally had found our way back, and we wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

Yes, yes, I'm not dead. That is if I'm remembered. Anyway, Just had this stuck in my head for a few days and now I've stayed up all night and got it done. So here we are fresh off the lap top. "Far Away" belongs to Nickelback, and those other two corny songs I meantioned belong to other people. I own nada, but maybe the plot. Never know about that though. Anyway, enjoy and if you don't then go read elsewhere. Later, J 


End file.
